wedding and surprises
by athela2
Summary: The story is set 5 years after the civil war, the accords are signed by everyone and the wedding of two members of the avengers is making headlines. Invitations are sent and a reunion is in sight with a lot of surprises. Wanda.M/Vision, Clint.B/Laura.B, Tony.S/Pepper.P and more
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time in my life that i write something i used only to read and just yesterday i decided to give it a shot and pardon me if there is any fault because english is not my first language. enjoy**

 **i don't own anything**

* * *

̎ **The wedding of history : Wanda Maximoff and Vision, the union of two different species ̎, ̎ Vision and the scarlet witch are tiying the knot ̎, ̎ A human and an android? Could it really work ?̎** Those were some of the headlines that marked the news since an engagement ring was seen on wanda's finger then the announcement of a wedding that followed after a journalist heard it while Tony was talking about it with pepper during a party. From that moment the paparazzi and the journalists never left wanda and vision alone until they announced their wedding's date which is after a month. And Laura and Pepper got to do what they wanted because what was supposed to be a small wedding turned to a lavish and a grandios wedding that will be attended by by high society, politicians and even members of th UN so the security will be tight and the wedding planners are working 24/7 to organise and finish all the preparations in time.

The wedding is considered to be a reunion of the Avengers but since the accords were signed some of them just disappeared and some are not on earth, so some invitations were different than the normal ones and some were sent by a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

guess who that person, that man is? and like i said before english is not my first langage so pardon me if there is mistakes. enjoy.

i don't own anything , everything belongs to marvel

« _fanfiction_ » it means thoughts

* * *

chapter2

In an another part of the universe where Asgard the world of the Ӕsirs the worrior gods and the home of Odin the all father shine brightly like a rainbow, there stood Heimdall like always loyally guarding the Bifrost, the gate of fire that protects the golden city of Asgard from the frostgiants and the bridge that connects Asgard with the other eight realms, and watching over the rest of the universe when suddenly something caught his eyes, someone with a familliar face is calling his name and telling him to open the gate so that he can complete his mission.

So Heimdall recognizing that person's face and having a slight idea about this supposed mission opened the gate allowing that person to be transported to Asgard.

«Oh, thank goodness that you heard me because it was weard standing just like that looking at the sky and shooting someone's name and telling him to open a gate, i was afraid that you wouldn't recognize me, it was good that no one was there or he would have thought that I am crazy. Anyway, I need to meet Thor so I can..» said that person when suddenly being interrupted by Heimdall:

«I know why you are here, so please would you follow the guard and he will lead you to your destination.»

«oh, okay, thank you again» said that man. And while he was following the guard he was enjoying the experience because it was the first and may be the last time that he would be on an another planet. He was flabbergasted by the view in front of him. In the center of Asgard stood something that he had never seen anything similar to it; a very huge palace in the shape of an orgue radiating like the sun surrounded by another less huge twelve palaces, it was like a simulation of the solar system.

He was so mesmerized by the city and its structure that he almost didn't hear the guard announcing that they arrived to the palace's entrance.

« wow, well that's beyond impressive» said the man while looking at the entrance with admire. Before him stood two tremendous pillars inscribes with the symbol of the Nordic gods and behind every pillar nine enormous statues of warriors with bases on their heads to hold the ceiling , it was like the Sistine Chapel but the difference is that it seems everything is made from gold here, it sound like the entire palace was made from gold because every where he looked while following another guard glittered, he knows that all that glitters is not gold but this brightness screamed gold. He continued walking until they stopped in front of two guards guarding a gate.

« Let him enter» a voice sounding old and holding a great authority was heard from the other side of the gate.

When the guards opened the door and he entered he knew immediately that it's the throne's room even thought the term room doesn't give it justice because it seemed the place can contain thousands of people. He felt like an ant in that spacious room with that strange silver ceiling and the most important reason is that in front of him sitting on that marvelous throne that looks great and screams glory like the name of the person occupying it Odin the all father.

« It is a great honor to stand before you presence your highness, and please allow me to say that Asgard is truly a pleasure to the eye, a rare jewel that illuminates with its brightness the universe» said that person while trying to be as eloquent as it can be.

«Asgard is known to be the best world in the nine realms. Furthermore, I know that you are here to convey a message of good news to my son but he is not on Asgard at the moment, however, he shall be here tomorrow consequently you can stay here until tomorrow to deliver the message yourself. Follow the guard and he shall lead you to your room. » said Odin with his wise voice that holds a lot of thoughts.

«Thank you your highness» said the messenger and when he was about to follow the guard he was stopped by Odin's voice,

« In ancient eras, mortals would do anything to be here but time really changes a lot of things and here we are seeing the evidence. You are the forth person to step foot on Asgard» said Odin while thinking about the changes that happened on asgard because the presence of humans.

« Pardon me your highness? The forth? But i ..» said the man with an apparent confusion on his face .

« it doesn't matter, go to your room and rest, iam sure that you are tired it is after all your first experience travelling in the Bifrost» said the all father with a mysterious little smile.

The bearer of the message bowed to Odin and then followed the guard while playing Odin's words in hid head and trying to understand them « _the forth person? That's weird because according to the information the only human to step foot on Asgard and leaving here is Jane Foster, so who are the other two?»._

* * *

that person, that man, the bearer of the message; you would think that the fate of the universe depends on that letter.

did you guess who that person is then leave your guess in a review

R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a big room that can easily contain his apartement, there stood that man with the black suit in the balciny contemplating the view and thinking about Odin's words, they still haunted him and every passing minute made him more curious and like curiosity is part of his job he decided to kill two birds with one stone

« _I should do a tour and explore this place it's not like i can come here everyday and maybe i could discover who are the two other humans who live here_ »

After a periode of exploring, he arrived in front of a door and just when he was about to open i the was surprised by a familiar sarcastic voice

«Well well well, look what we have here. The last time i saw you, you were on the brink of death but for a mere human you survived»

« Well, here iam back from the dead, and this mere human was capable of attacking you»

« If you thought that such attack was able to kill me you were really a fool»

«That's true, that weapon couldn't kill you, but let's not forget also that a group of mere humans excluding your brother were capable of defeating you and your army»

Said the man in the black suit to a very sarcastic asguardian god who was ready to reply with, what it seems from his smile and look, an extremely harsh and derisive response when suddenly they were interrupted by someone

«Loki, there you are,i was looking for you, where heve you b… Oh, Look who we have here, the Ipad's thief» said a certain woman with brown hair and green eyes.

« Oh miss Lewis! It's good to see you but what are you doing here ? » said the Ipad's thief with a very apparent surprise on his face

« Well Coulson, i live here and i could ask you back the same question» said Darcy

«Iam here to deliver a message to Thor, i arrived just a fiew hours ago and since Thor isn't here the king allowed me to stay until tomorrow»

« then since this is your first time here i could escort you for a tour if you want » said Darcy

«Thank you miss Lewis but actually i was exploring a little bit until i met Loki here and we had a vey interesting conversation» said Coulson with an annoyed tone at the end

Darcy noticing this turned to Loki : « Loki, don't tell me you were bothering him with those sarcastic comments of yours and how you are superior»

«Well darling you know me too well» said Loki with a tone free fom any mockery to Coulson's surprise.

« yeah, that's the problem, i know you so well that i can anticipate the conversation that happened between you two that led Coulson to look at you with those glares» said Darcy with an annoyance and reprimand in her eyes but with a shadow of a smile too. Then she redirected her eyes to Coulson again

« Iam sorry Coulson, you know how he is and that superiority complexe of his» she said that with rolling her eyes and a sight at the end « anyway, i will come fetch you at dinner time» said Darcy while at the same time taking Loki's arm and dragging him with her.

« Okay, see you later then» said Coulson with confusion written at his face upon looking at the couple's behavior toward each other, where it seems that Darcy is still reprimanding Loki about his behavior with Coulson, Loki was smiling at her without any trace of sarcasme or mockery but a real smile and Phil could swear that he saw in his eyes pure adoration and enchantement.

That evenning, coulson was sitting in a chair facing the balcony and replying the day's events in his head _« maybe i will discover the third human's identity tonight at dinner and thinking about that it seems here is something giong on between darcy and Loki , he will never behave that way with anyone let alone a human, i need to figure out that too_ ». His thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door and when he opened it there was a guard :

« Mr Coulson Lady Darcy apologizes about not being able to come personnaly so she sent me to lead you to the feast hall»

«Okay»

While following the guard, Phil decided to try his luck and maybe he could have some information

« So, who lives in the palace exactely ?»

He was faced by silence and so he tried again

« i mean is it just the royal family who lives here or also some kind of nobles or gods ?»

Still nothing « _Nothing, no use he won't talk_ » thought the agent.

They continued their walk until they arrived in front of a giant door, the guard opened it and when Coulson entered it was mind-blowing he was standing in a glowing spacious hall that seemed like it was covered in gold, he felt alone and small in font of all those nobles and gods and godesses that he only knows about them from mythology, some of them were having conversations with each other and others were eating , he was so steeped in his thoughts that he didn't feel the person stading behind him until suddenly that person spoke :

« Coulson ? is that you ?»


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone, iam sorry for the delay, my birthday was three days ago so i decided to post two chapters; the second chapter will be posted tomorrow**

 **Again, i don't own anything**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Phil couldn't believe his own ears when he heard that voiceand when he turned to face the owner of that sound he couldn't ratify his eyes, it's been so long since he saw this person in front of him. He never expected, on his way to this plce, that he would see him here and that got him very curious.

« Captain, it's been so long since i last saw you» said a smiling Phil after all Captain America is still his childhood's favorite hero even with the civil war and its consequences.

«Coulson, it's good to see you. When i saw you entering i couldn't believe it, what brought you here ?» said steve with his usual smiling calm face but with a hint of curiosity in his eyes because he couldn't understand what could be so important that would make Coulson come here and if there was any kind of danger on earth heimdal would tell them.

«well, iam in a sort of ˝mission ̏, i have a message to give to Thor but i never expected to find you too here but it's a good surprise even thought iam curious to know what are you doing here»

« I live here, Asgard's been my home for the last 3 years, but for the message i hope it's not something dangerous !»

« no, no don't get worried. Iam sure that once you hear it you'll be chocked at first but you'll like it, you'll know once thor is here. Now how come that you left earth and you came here to live and to make of it your home ? and where were you hiding on earth after the civil war ? » said a confused coulsonwith a verry apparent inquisitiveness to know more in his eyes.

« It's a long storyso let's seat» and after they took a seat neat a blazing fire « well like i said it's long story but the short story is that after the civil war i went with Bucky to Wakanda where king Tchalla provided him with a prosthetic arm but he puted him in cryogenic stasis under bucky's wish until a cure is found. After that i didn't have anything else to do since iam a wanted person there. Thor visited Wakanda once and he offred me to visit Asgard, i hesitated at first because i didn't want to leave bucky there alone but Tchalla promised to take care of him. And like i couldn't save people like i used to do and still wanted to do at that moment because of the damages caused by the war and the people's opinion about superheroes who signed the accords and those who didn't , i didn't want to cause more troubles, so i took Thor's offer and came here. As for considering this place my home let's just say that after some time of staying here i found a reason that made me take this decision. »said steve with a big smile and hapiness showing in his eyes especially with his emphases at the word reason and that didn't pass Coulson's shaerp eyes.

« Well Captain that must be a damn good reason that made captain America leave everything behind him on earth and th take that decision »said the agent with a hint a teasing in his voice.

He was about to tease him more when suddenly something caught his attention. Loki and Darcy entering the hall together with Loki puting his arm around darcy's waist, that made him remember their behavior earlier when they met and it intrigued his curiosity.

«What's the deal between these two, they seem very close and dare i say affectionate toward each other » said coulson while looking at Loki ans darcy.

« You have a lot to learn about what happened here during these last 5 years.» said steve to a puzzled and perplexed coulson who was still weirdly looking at the couple who were engrossedi a conversation that seems a little bit intimate from the way that they were standing together, their bodies were so close that they touched each other sometimes especially that Loki was cercling her waisty by both his hands. Darcy was laughting at something that Loki said to her and the latter was looking at her like someone who was blind and saw the light for the first time he was really smiling to her not his signature pure sarcastic smile but a real one filled with adoration, kindness amusement and love.

Phil couldn't believe what he was seing « For god's sake, if someone told me before coming here or when Loki invaded earth that there would be a day when Loki would be affectionate with someone let alone a human- a lowly being like he said- this way i would have questioned his sanity and recomended to put him in a mental institution but here iam seing it now and still not being able to absorb this. It's sickening actually and weird very weird to see Loki behaving like this»

«Well, i had the same reaction like yours when i arrived here years ago. And on tpo of all of that, imagine my surprise when i learned that they are married» said steve to coulson who was drinking some mead but he shocked when hearing the last part.

« Say what !?, married ? did i heard right ? you must be jocking or iam hallucinating and stated hearing things because of this mead. It's unbelievable»

« No, you heard right, they have been married for 4 years and believe it or no, they have a very happy and healthy married life»

«wow, but i can't understand how this happened even thought it's happening in front of my eyes. I mean we all know that Loki has that superiority complexe which make him think that he's better than anyone and especially human race. Adding to that his attempt to invade earth which caused the death of a lot of people , and last i heard he was supposed to be dead so how come he is here alive and not punished because of his doings, and above all of that he fell in love with a human none the less and is married to her ? how come that Miss Darcy accepted to be with someone who invaded her home and tried to enslave her race ?»

« from what i learned and saw during this last 3 years is that everybody thought that Loki was dead and they accepted that truth. Thor returned to earth to be with jane and left everything behind, that didn't sit well with king Oden so he accepted the relationship between them and after ultron events ,like you know, Thor returned to Asgard with jane and darcy who came here just as a visitor at first but then another threat appeared here ̎ Ragnarok ̎ or the apocalypse. As you may know Bruce came her too during that time and he wanted to help. They were having hard time, suddenly at the same time Loki – came back from the dead- and actually helped a lot which surprised everyone. As for your question about his punishement, even thought he got a pardon because of all the help he gave during Radnarok but still he got punished, a mandatory stay in the castle without any kind of permission to leave it for one year, a sewed mouth for six months to prevent him from spreading lies plus stripped from his magic . But the thing that everyone observed about him just after the war is that his behavior somewhat changed he isolated himself in his room and there was always a lot of pain and grieve in his eyes. From what i understood, his relationship with Darcy started at that time and developed too because just after six months after his year of punishement finished they got married»

« That's the shock of thet century for sure for me» said a very marveled coulson who still couldn't exactly wrap all of this news in his head.

« yeah, i had the same reaction too at first but after a short time i got used to it »

« wait, you mentoned Doctor Banner, so during the periode of his disappearance after Ultron he was here in Asgard the whole time !? how did that happened ? »

« it seems he came here trying to escape all what happened during ultron. During one of Thor's trips to earth bruce got hold of him andcame with him here . He helped a lot during his stay here, everyone wantd him to stay but one day he suddenly wanted to return to earth. I was shocked like you when i learnt that Bruce was here the whole time when we were desperately searching him back on earth, especially Natasha who was the most distraught with his disappearance she never gave up searching for him. By the way, how is she ? i hope that helping me and bucky back at the german airport sisn't cause her a lot of problems»

«Actually, i don't know exactely, nobody knows because after she helped you the UN were coming for her. Tony warned her and she just disappeared and never heard from her again even agent Barton doesn't know anything»

« Iam sure that wherever she is, she's fine after all she's not named the black widow for nothing »

«You're right. Back to our subject, Dr Banner helping during ragnarok that i could understand but Loki helping too ! that's confusing, he probably knew that if he showed his face he would be punished. So why take the risk and get out of his hiding when he could have lived freely and start from the begenning when everyone thought he's dead»

« Everybody was surprised when Loki appeared and helped. Darcy mentinned once something about his mother when jane asked her about it because people expressed the same reasons like you and not even Thor knew Loki's motives with his help nobody knows how their relationship started exactly ans when it developpedto mutual trust and love which led to their marriage but one thing is for sure : Loki trusts Darcy with his life and shres everything with her even his darkest secrets.»

« We lived and saw the day where the snarky sarcastic god of mischiev fall in love and married a human whilst not a long time ago he tried to enslave her race that he considred beneath him. Who would have thought of that during Loki's attack on NY» said Coulson with one of his big smiles

« We sure lived and saw this day, toast to this» said steve while at the same time him and Phil rised their glasses and drinked to the day when the mighty trickster fallen in his prey's charm.

* * *

in this story the avengers knew after NY events that phil is alive so that's why steve wasn't shocked to see coulson coming back from the dead

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo, happy late new year, i hope that you enjoyed the holiday and that you took advantage of the last days of 2016 to make new souvenirs and that 2017 be more better than last year.

Iam very sorry for the late update, iam in the middle of exams and preparing at the same time my graduation thesis so it's hell and at the point of tearin my hair, am afraid that i might find white hair. Anyway i will stop my whining and post the new chapter.

Bonne lecture; enjoy and don't forget to review :) :)

* * *

Back to the happy couple, Loki and Darcy were dancing and laughing without a care about anybody around them and just enjoying being in each other arms when Loki noticed agent Coulson sitting with Steve

«Why do you think that Coulson is here? » said Loki while still glancing at Coulson with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

«Didn't he say that he had a message to deliver to Thor! »

« I know that but iam curious to know the content of that message, do you think that another danger appeared on earth? »

« I don't think so or Heimdall would have told us»

«By the way, why did you call him with that name; what was it? yes, the I pad's thief»

« Oh, that, when Thor came to earth the first time and he stayed with us, after he tried to retrieve Mjölnir, S.H.I.E.L.D came to our lab and they took everything including my Ipad and that's how i met Phil for the first time and why i call him with that name»

«I remember that event, I could never forget that; it's a very important memory. » said Loki with a cocky and mischievous smile.

« _OF_ course you remember that and you appreciate it. That was the first time that you attacked earth by sending that robot which almost destroyed New Mexico and stop smiling like that» said Darcy while playfully heating him in his chest.

« Actually darling, that's not the reason of my appreciation of that particular memory» said Loki while circling Darcy's waist with his hands and pulled her body to his with a seductive tone.

«Ooh, really! why don't you tell me the reason then» said Darcy and at the same time putting both her hands around his neck and looking straight in his eyes with a husky voice.

They were suddenly interrupted by a guard who looked a little bit scared

«Excuse me your highnesses, but prince ˝Teodor ̏ is not in his rooms, we searched but we couldn't find him» said the guard whose face turned paler with each word spelled.

« WHAT? » said Darcy with panic

«Thank you, you could go» said Loki to the scared guard then he turned to Darcy and said without any apparent worry in his voice: « Darling, don't fright»

« What do you mean by that? And how can you be so calm? » said Darcy with panicked tone and confusion at her husband's calm and behavior toward their child's disappearance.

«Min Kärlek, it's normal that iam calm about this and so should you, the times his locations were unknown are uncounted but every time we find him in the same place» said Loki with amusement in hi stone at his wife's behavior; every time their child disappears, he remembers the first time they couldn't find Teodor she turned the palace upside down and was sick worried to the point that she fainted.

«Do you think he is in the library? »

«Every single time he disappears we find him in the library, he's so curious and the library is his favorite place. Earlier he wanted to read some book but i didn't let him because it was his bed time, so iam sure; he's there. Curiosity got him» said Loki with a hint of pride in his voice at his son's antics and constant need to learn even though he's only 2 years old.

«Well, like it is said: like father like son. He is smart and curious like his dad; he even loves to play tricks. »

«And don't forget a charmer too, he inherited my good looks, he will break many hearts» said Loki proudly with playfulness

«Oh my god, i swear if he turns up like you in the future, my hair will turn grey early» said Darcy while rolling her eyes.

Loki laughed at his wife's antics and in return she hit him playfully on his chest:

« Any way, don't worry love, I will go to the library to see him; I will return shortly» said Loki and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

«Okay» said Darcy and watched him go out of the feast hall with a smile and love in her eyes.

« Is everything okay? » said a voice that startled Darcy.

«Oh; Jane, you startled me for a moment »

« Sorry, it's just that I saw you panicked when the guard talked to you and then Loki left. So, is everything fine? »

«Yeah, everything is fine, it's Teodor , he sneaked out of his rooms like his usual and the guards couldn't find him, he's surely in the library so Loki went to find him.»

« For a little boy, he's so smart »

« Yeah, just like his father » said Darcy with a smile full of pride at the mention of her baby boy and his intelligence.

«You know, it still amazes me how you fell in love and made a family with Loki, especially considering what he has done on earth »

«Yeah me too, sometimes I feel the need to pinch myself to believe that this is real, that I married earth's enemy number one and on top of that I had a son from him. »

« At least you are happy with him and you and Teo bring out the best in him. I see the way he looks at you and Teodor; you both are his everything, that's for sure. »

« When I decided to come with you five years ago, it was the best thing I did in my life because it led to many things. I don't regret a thing; I would do it again and again if it means I will have what I have now. » said Darcy while remembering how her heart was broken five years ago which led her to come with Jane to Asgard to forget a little bit her parent's death and her boyfriend that left her when she needed him the most. It never occurred to her while deciding to come to Asgard that she will find comfort and peace with her home's enemy number one.

/

She remembered how her relation with Loki begun after Ragnarok and people's opinions about their relation and his return to Asguard. The first time she met him was after Ragnarok battle, he was sitting alone in his mother's garden which later on became their special place to hang out and when their relation took another level it became their dating spot. He was looking at nothing in particular, he looked so pale, fragile and weak, it looked like he was holding the universe's problems on his shoulders. But what peeked her interest were his eyes, they seemed lost, empty and full of sadness. At that moment she didn't see Loki that she knew from the media when he attacked NY and caused the death of thousands of people, the vicious cold men that sent a dangerous robot to kill his brother in order to take the throne for himself back in NEW MEXICO.

All she saw was a lost empty shell of what he was and maybe that's what gave her courage to try and talk to him even thought his mouth was sewed but Thor told her before that he can project his thoughts to other's minds. At first, he ignored her but after sometime his sewed tongue started to spit venom like usual and it stung but she stood up to him. They continued like that a few times. After two weeks, this thing between them became like a routine; they started to meet in the garden every day sometimes they spend the entire day just sitting and enjoying the silence, sometimes they talk about everything and nothing in particular. After two months, he asked her about her reason for coming to Asgard, she told him everything, how her parents died in a bank robbery, the robbers tried to take her mother's wedding ring, she refused to give it so they tried to use force; her father tried to defend her but the robbers shoot him in the heart, he dropped dead on the spot, her mother; seeing this unable to take it; had a heart attack and died on the spot too. When the news reached her, she felt like the world collapsed and what caused the matters worst was her boyfriend ˝ Jason ̏ decided that he couldn't take it anymore, all that sadness and heartbreak, so he ended things between them and left her in her darkest times. What comforted her a little bit was the presence of Jane with her.

When Thor showed up again at Jane's doors proposing to her to go with him to his home Asgard, she was scared of the loneliness that will consume her after Jane's departure to Asgard, she knew that Jane wanted to go there and be with Thor; she couldn't be selfish to tell Jane not to go with Thor and stay with her. But she was surprised when Thor and Jane appeared at her doorstep two days before departure time and asked her to come with them to Asgard because Jane didn't want to leave her alone sunken in her sorrows. She saw it as an opportunity to forget a little bit and to change air so she accepted the invitation.

Suddenly she felt a hand on top of hers, it was Loki's hand his touch gave out some kind of comfort and solace when she heard his voice in her head( it still surprise her even thought she should be used to it for this was his only way of communication and he was using it with her for two months now)

« I know the feeling of loosing important peoples in our life. When the news of my mother's death reached me, I felt like I fell in a well that has no end, a spiral of grief; sadness and sorrows. I was so angry, infuriated at this universe that persist on taking everything dear to me and especially my dearest mother : the only one in this universe that truly loved me and didn't use me to gain something like tha all father did when he took me from that temple years ago. I especially felt outraged at myself for not being able to be there when Malekith attacked to protect her. That is the worst feeling that ever consumed my heart, so I can understand how you feel now » said Loki by projecting his thoughts in Darcy's head who was so surprised at Loki's openness to her of all people; she almost swore that he didn't say any of that even to his own brother (adopted or not, they are still brothers raised by the same parents or in Loki's case Frigga.) But she didn't want to interrupt him when he began his confession about his feelings and in that moment Darcy told herself that maybe: just maybe Loki has a heart also like all the rest of them.

/

That was the first of their many conversations ˝from heart to heart ̏ that led their some what of a friendship to flourish to love filled with passion, affection, devotion, honesty, mutual trust, respect and then to a married life where they share together the bitter and sweet moments, their love that grows each day more than the previous one, the happiness also when their precious son was born and they carried him for the first time and the feelings that invaded their hearts at that moment.

For Darcy and even to Loki, the first time when they felt that their perfect life was jeopardized was when Darcy discovered her pregnancy. Each one of them has a different perspective about their feeling at that moment and how it is going to affect their life.

From Darcy's point of view, this precious child that she's carrying is the thread that will tie them together, she loved him from the moment that the healer told her the good news, she didn't care if the child killed her during the childbirth because even if she died there will be a trace left of her in this universe, although the idea of leaving Loki alone saddened her but in the same time she couldn't be selfish and sacrifice the new soul she's carrying in order to stay at loki's side like he wanted her to do( well even jane and thor wanted her to do the same), she felt that aborting this child would make her like a killer.

Through the eight months that followed from the moment of the pregnancy's discovery, she tried to enjoy the experience from one hand and from the other hand she tried to make Loki enjoy it too and accept the fact that she's going to give life to this child while he was so desperately trying to convince her to get rid of it because what she's carrying is an abomination, a monster that will end her life.

After a very hard and long labor that almost took her life, she gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy. When she held him the first time, she felt that her heart expanded to include her baby in there. And from Loki's perspective! Well that's another story.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

chapter 6 is almost ready, i will post it in the next couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

bonjour/ hello everybody

i hope that you're all alright

enjoy the new chapter

* * *

˝ WHAT THE WORLD FAILS TO REALIZE IS A VILLAIN IS JUST A VICTIM WHOSE STORY HASN'T BEEN TOLD ̏

Chri Colfer

To this day, nobody knows his motive and people still from time to time question Loki's return even thought the reasons are so simple. Loki helped during Ragnarok for the cause that even thought Asgard is not his native world but he lived there and was raised there by his most beloved person in his life: his mother; if the woman who held a special place in his heart before Darcy were counted then there would be only his mother who raised him; loved him unconditionally; she thought him magic; she never differentiated between him and Thor like the all father did from the very beginning.

After Loki discovered his origins and discerned Odin's favored treatment of Thor, he felt anger and sadness, he wanted to have Odin's acceptance. All the misdeeds and things that Loki did were merely bids for attention and a need to prove his usefulness and value. A way to have Odin's acceptance and to prove his valor and bravery to his father, this need oh his led him to betray his birth father and slay him; to even try destroying his birth home Jotunheim.

It's true that his mother was his liaison with Asgard and her death plus his problems with the all father, add to it the lost trust between him and Thor broke that liaison but still; he had a lot of good memories there: memories of Frigga; his childhood and his goofy brother; their good times as children and as adults, the troubles they had gotten in together.

Contrary to popular belief, he loved his brother even after all those battles between them, he still love Thor who never gave up on him even in his darkest times. Loki would never admit this to anyone but in some twisted way he felt indebted to his idiot brother (like he likes to call him). At some point, it's because of Thor's idiocy that caused his exile to earth and meeting Jane Foster that led Loki to meet his destiny: Darcy, who like his mother, loved him unconditionally. She was the only one that can stand up to him and put up with his personality and problems.

She helped him a lot after Ragnarok in his fight with his demons and his grieving over Frigga's death because that left a big void in him, she putted up and tolerated his sarcasm; mockery and his sharp tongue that ; at the beginning of their encounter; breathed painful, cruel and unnerving words but she never gave up on him ( much like his brother) and that was how their relation began: at first as two persons who seeked comfort and peace and at some point understood each other, from what Loki knew and what she told him; Darcy came to Asgard to forget a little bit about her boyfriend who left her in her worst time ( if only he could get his hands on him): her parent's death. After that they became friends and with time that friendship developed to something that both of them needed at that time.

She filled that void in his life and became his everything: his savior, his friend, his love, his wife and on top of all of that she gave him the apple of his eye; their son Teodor; to the others he was considered the first hybrid that united two very different races: half human and half frost giant, but Loki sees him as the greatest gift that made his life; not just with Darcy; but his life as a whole more complete and perfect; therefore they named him after his existence meaning in their life Teodor: gift of god . Their son is their blood and flesh that have parts of them and will unite them forever.

Early in their relationship, he never considered the idea of children, after their marriage he thought about it once but because of the differences between their races plus the characteristics of his race especially the Jöten's temperature, the size of their bodies, the possible danger that could happen to Darcy and the possibility that the fetus could turn out to be something abnormal; he immediately dismissed the idea, he preferred to stay without children than to lose her, he tried everything that he knew in order to prevent any occurrence of that sort, but again fate decided to go against his wishes . After some time Darcy discovered she's pregnant. When she told Loki, he felt like his body was drained from blood and energy, darkness covered his eyes, his face turned so pale like someone with advanced anemia.

At that moment, the only thought that dominated his head is that the universe is punishing him for all his misdeeds by taking her from him. He begged her to abort the fetus and explained his reasons but she was so persistent to keep him and that even if he turned out to be some abnormal creature and would kill her, it doesn't matter because she already loved this baby ; the result of their love .

The pregnancy was hard on Darcy and it took its toll on her, her body's temperature dropped from time to time, the almost constant fatigue but she loved and enjoyed every moment of it. On the other hand, Loki was sick worried the whole time and was on egg shells, he never liked the idea of this baby who could take Darcy from him, the latter tried to change his mind and make him enjoy this experience and she almost succeeded when he felt the baby's kick for the first time, he was astonished and for a moment he enjoyed that but all of that disappeared and was replaced with anxiety, fear and concern, her body's temperature suddenly dropped down to dangerous level : her body inside and out was almost freezing, he became so worried and sick, he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares consisting of the baby turning out to be a monster and Darcy dying.

But when Teodor was born after a very hard labor and Loki carried him for the first time he sensed like his heart stopped for a moment and then his heartbeat returned and his heart expanded to love this beautiful and fragile creature in his hands. When the baby opened his eyes for the first time and looked at him, he felt peace and joy; his little family is complete, he swore at that moment that he will protect them at any cost and nothing will come between them. He felt that he wasn't alone anymore, he belonged to something and vice versa, both he and Darcy don't belong to Asguard but after Teodor's arrival, the three of them belonged to each other. Of course from the beginning his heart belonged to Darcy and the same could be said about her but the presence of their little prince made that tie between them more solid than ever.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Loki arrived to the library, he stood by the door watching his little sneaky son reading the book which he wanted to read earlier. He couldn't help but smile at the similarities between Teodor and Darcy even thought that the majority say that Teo looked like him but in Loki's eyes that's not entirely true, it's true that Teodor has the same hair and mouth as Loki, even his brain and his love for tricking others and pranking them, (especially pranking Thor and Steve; which Loki enjoys seeing and sometimes he gives Teo some tips) but he inherited Darcy's green eyes, her nose, he even has some of her witty humor. He was the perfect combination of their personalities.

He was their pride and joy, the majority of people are predicting that there's a bright future ahead of him but in contrast other people see in Teo a replica of him and that he could turn out like his father (loki) in the future, but what those people don't know is that Loki would never allow such a thing to happen to his little miracle; he makes sure -along with his other significant (or his other better half as he likes to call Darcy) and surprisingly even his family- to teach Teodor the wrong path from the right path and how to make the right choice and decision.

He swore on his own life at the instant he carried Teodor for the first time that he would make sure to raise this little wonder correctly so that he wouldn't make the same mistakes like him in the future and the mistakes that the all father did with him. And most importantly, he would be present all the time along side his son and guide him in every step in his life, in other words; he would be the father that he didn't have in Odin. After contemplating his son for a long moment, he decided to make his presence known

« All those disappearances of yours would be the death of us, especially to your mother » said Loki to a very distracted child while entering the library.

«Huh, father» said the child with a surprised tone while dropping the book he was reading upon hearing his father's voice behind him.

Loki smiled at his child's behavior while picking up the book on the floor:

« Son, why are you not in your rooms?, I told you that you could read this book tomorrow. Your mother almost had a heart attack when the guard informed us of your disappearance. » said Loki with a gentle voice (if someone told him years ago that he would talk with this tenderness he would have accused this person of being mad) to the two years old boy, with a slightly bowed head, pouty mouth and eyes full of regret upon hearing of his parent's fear and concern caused by his disappearance.

« Iam sorry father, it was not in my intention to cause you and mother any kind of concern or worry. I could not sleep and the curiosity to know the content of this book got the better of me, so I decided to come here and read it. Iam really sorry father» said Teodor while looking this time straight to his father's face. The latter was amused by his little prince's antics and behavior, he already forgave him the moment the guard informed them of his disappearance, he knew that Teodor was so enamored and curious of this new book, he was so like him, he knows like every member of the royal family and the close persons to them that Teodor looks up to his father, he was his idol.

« It's okay buddy, but this time promise me that if you want to disappear again, you have to take permission from either me or your mother. »

« I promise you father, this will not happen again. »

« You know, I was like you when I was younger, I liked to read a lot and I still do but now I have other responsibilities so I don't have much time; but before I was able to spend an entire day just sitting in the library and reading; it was my favorite place, you could say it was like my own heaven.» said Loki while remembering himself in his childhood and adulthood always escaping from the festivities and the feasts held in the palace , coming to his personal world where he is not the shadow of his brother.

He remembered that while growing up, he noticed how Thor was more favored by Odin and thus he became closer to Frigga, who helped him develop and sharpen his fighting technique and magical abilities to compensate for his lack of muscular strength. She was a big part of the reason of his love of reading; she presented him his first book, he still remembers the feeling that swept him from the first time that he read that book while also sitting in the library for the first time.  
The books lining the shelves of this great library would have excited his imagination to the point of making him lose his breath. He would have liked to swallow them all at once, page after page, line after line, he would have liked to have all the knowledge concealed in those lines , he would have drink the ink if he could. He returned to the present by the sudden statement of his son

« I know this father»

« How do you know that ?»

« Grandfather told me about your childhood along with my uncle Thor, and about the troubles that you and uncle Thor caused. He was also the one who gave me this book, he said that i twill help in my training to learn magic.» said Teodor innocently not noticing the surprise in Loki's face that showed upon hearing of what the all father did, he knows that Odin is very close with his only grandchild but he didn't expect him to share stories about his childhood to Teo.

« It seems that you spend a lot of time with the all father»

« yes father, almost every afternoon he spends time with me in my grandmother's garden. He told me when he gave me this book that he sees you in me and that i could surpass you.»

«That's good then, but why me and you mother never heard of this before ?»

« I never thought that telling you about the time that i spend with the all father is important because he's my grand father , so please father let me read this book a little bit and i promise you that i will return to my rooms immediately after that.» said Teodor while pouting his mouth and lloking at his father innocently.

« Ok, i'll let you here for a little bit, i'll inform the guard to come and return you to your rooms after half an hour. Enjoy it.» siad Loki with a smile at the way his son begged him.

* * *

Teodor may seem in his way of speaking and thinking older that two years old boy but don't forget that he's Loki's son. i always imagined him like that so enjoy reading this chapter

Don't forget to review after reading ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

hi everyone, it's been so so long since i last updated and i'm verry sorry for the this but i was so busy preparing my master thesis but all that hard work; thank god; paid and i graduated, and i had also a writer's block.  
i hope you enjoy this chapter even thought it's short.  
a reminder, i don't own anything except theodor.

* * *

After going out of the library and on his way to the feast hall, thinking about what his son told him concerning his conversations with his grandfather and this latter telling him stories about both his and Thor's childhood, Loki wondered at the all father's behavior and antics with Teodor, from the moment of this latter's birth he never thought that Odin will be or could be a grandfather to his offspring considering that he's not his real son, but here he is witnessing The all father being the doting grandfather. Loki was so consumed in his thoughts to the point that he didn't feel that someone was approaching him until he was surprised by Odin's voice.

« Son, I heard that Teodor is missing, did you find him? »

« Yes I did, he is in the library reading the book that you gave him. »

« That is what I thought too when I heard of his disappearance, every time he went missing we find him there, he is like his father. » said Odin while remembering the times when they used to find Loki in some library after every one of his many disappearances.

« Teo told me of the times that you spend together in mother's garden and your conversations. » said Loki intentionally in order to see Odin's reaction and possibly his reply.

« He is my only grandchild, am I not allowed spending some time with him? Moreover, he asked about your childhood and I answered him. He makes me remember you in your childhood especially with the questions that he asks; his need and thirst to know more, that's why I gave him that book. » said the all father with complete knowledge of Loki's intention when he said that statement.

« I will say it directly without hiding behind the bush, when Teodor was born I never thought that you will ever consider him as your grandchild seeing that you never deemed me as your son. So when I heard about your little adventures, I was surprised about your play of the doting grandfather. Thus if this is just a play, stop it. » said Loki with an angry tone especially in the end.

« Loki, when are you going to understand that you are my son as much as Thor is? May be my way of showing how both of you and your brother are important and dear to me is not very apparent like your late mother's way but know that you are both my sons, I cherish and care both of you equally. As for Teodor, I am not playing a role, I'm his grandfather. Now it's up to you to either believe me or to continue believing your own beliefs. » said the all father with his usual calm and wise voice.

« Well, even thought I don't believe what you are saying and I don't want to; but at the same time I hope that what you said about being a grandfather to Teo is true for I don't want him to have a broken heart and be disappointed if your actual words and behavior with him are revealed in the future as an act or a temporary change of heart. » said Loki with a calm face and angry tone before continuing his way.

While watching his son taking his depart, Odin, having a dolorous face, told himself in a manner of answering Loki's suspicions and accusations about his behavior with the little prince that he tells his only grandson those stories and spends a lot of time with him because he wants to be a better grandfather to his grandson than he was a father to his son. And than he looked to the sky and said:

« Ah Frigga, I wish you were present with us now, to see how our family has grown, we are grandparents now, we have a grandson; his name is Teodor, they call him sometimes Teo but I don't like that, he is Loki's son and he is a copy of his father; he is like him in everything: his looks; his love of tricks and reading, his need to know, you would have loved and adored him if you were here with us. The fate's irony, Loki married 4 years ago with a human; the race that he wanted desperately to enslave and rule, she's called Darcy; she brings the best out of him. She helped him a lot during his journey to fight his demons and self healing and I appreciate her a lot because of that for I know that in someway I hold some responsibility in his decision to go and walk in the dark road. Thor married 3 years ago but not with lady Sif as we wished before but to the woman of science that he encountered when I banished him to earth, her name is Jane Foster, I opposed their relationship at first but when he abdicated the throne and left Asguard to be with her, I retreated from my opposition and accepted their relationship. He has grown up to be a man who thinks before he speaks and move and he is taking more responsibilities now along with Loki too, you would be so proud of them like I am even thought my relation with Loki is still not that strong, he tolerates me more now, we understood each other more too and agree very well on some things related to Asgard. Ah Frigga, my beloved, I really wish you are here, you were the only one capable to understand Loki, you were so close more than you were to Thor, your death affected and destroyed him more than it did to me and Thor. Sometimes he calls me father and that brings me hope that someday we could have a proper father/ son relation, I really hope that it is not too late to repair what was broken between me and Loki. »

Back in the feast hall, Darcy and Jane decided to join Steve and Coulson who seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation.

« Agent Coulson, how are you? It's been so long since I last saw you. » said a smiling Jane.

« I am fine, thank you Miss Foster or should I say your highness! » said Coulson with that famous wide smile of his while slightly bowing.

«Miss Jane would be okay and there is no need to bow, we were in some way colleagues. »

« Then Miss Jane it is» said Phil, then he diverted his look to Darcy « We couldn't talk properly earlier, so how are you.. Should I say Miss Darcy or Lady Loki Odinson? »

« Mm, let's see, usually I'm called your highness or princess, but Darcy would be fine. And to answer your question, I am very well »

« I can see it and I could tell also that you're more than very well. » said Phil with his signature smile and a hint of mischief in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Darcy who became an expert in detecting those kind of stares thanks to her living with the god of mischief.

« Actually; I am excellent, and I know where this is going but I know that I don't need to say anything because I'm sure that- she nodded her head toward Steve- Captain Spandex here told everything already. »

« Oh for god's sake, you remind me of Tony, if I didn't know better I would say you're his daughter. I told you many times to stop calling me with those names and I never wore Spandex, Captain America's suit is made of a very special military fabric. » said a very reddish Steve.

In that moment, Jane exploded in some sort of hysterical laughter which surprised them and made Steve more flashy than he is « Oh, not you too Jane! »

« Sorry Steve, it's not about the spandex thing, it's just about something I wondered about it now. Darcy has already a wicked humor and I just supposed if she was Tony's daughter and inherited his humor. Just imagine if then you were stuck in a closed room with both of them for a day? »

« Oh the horror, they would torment him to no end, a pure torture but a scene that shouldn't be missed. » said Coulson who were trying to contain his hysterical laughter but he was failing.

« From what I know, I expected anyone but you Agent Coulson to join in this game of tormenting your favorite hero.» said a voice behind them.

* * *

After watching deadpool and guardians of the galaxy, i imagined how it would really be or turn out if steve is stuck in a room with Tony, deadpool, Darcy, starlord and rocket for an entire day? my goodness i think that poor steve will suicide cause those four characters will toment him to death especially Tony and deadpool. what dou you think it would happen if this idea happened?

Dont forget to read and review because that will motivate me to write.

ENJOY :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

it's been a while since this story has been updated, i'm sorry for that, so enjoy.

reminder:- english is not my first langage.

\- i don't own anything except little teodor.

* * *

Upon hearing that, the little group of four turned to the voice's direction where a dark haired woman wearing a charming strapless sweetheart neckline mermaid sheath floor length silver grey dress, adorned with small flower beads along the waist sides, was approaching them.

« I would never dream of doing it, but imagining the situation is really funny. Even thought he is my favorite hero, I wouldn't miss it if it happened and it is a pleasure meeting you again Lady Sif. » Coulson said while slightly bowing in respect.

« Well considering what I was told about Mister Stark and knowing Darcy, I would agree that missing an opportunity of seeing that would be a shame, and it is my pleasure also meeting you again under good circumstances. » the smiling dark haired beauty said.

« I didn't see this coming, I expected everyone but you to join them in this and joke at my expense! » a pouting Steve said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

« Oh my god, it's the famous disapproval look. » Darcy said with a laugh.

«Come on Darcy, stop teasing him. » Sif said to a laughing Darcy at Steve's red face.

« So agent Coulson, what brings you here? Is everything fine back on earth?» the scientist said with a concerned tone especially at the thought of earth facing some danger.

« Oh no, you don't have to worry, everything is fine. Actually I bring good news, so rest assured everyone and now that you're all here my mission would be easier. »

« Well that's good to hear, finally the role is reversed. Before back on earth, every time Thor came to our planet, he would only bring bad news, catastrophic ones. I was getting stressed and annoyed but now, here we are on Asgard and someone from earth is delivering good news. » Darcy said

« I agree with you, at least now there is some balance regarding news. Thor the hoodoo or the bad news bearer and agent Coulson the good news bearer.» a smiling Jane said after remembering her husband's reaction upon telling him his new nickname concerning news and that he always came to midgard with only bad news related to either misgard's end or the universe end which makes him the symbol of bad luck. His reaction was hilarious considering that he didn't understand at first and he thought that his symbol as the thunder's lord has changed until she explained.

« When I think of it, this nickname suits him very well. » Darcy said then continued « Just imagine, a coin or a painting symbolizing Thor as Bad luck with a writing saying: Thor the hoodoo.» she then started laughing as she mentally imagined it.

« Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call him that and don't you dare say that in front of Loki or we will never hear the end of it or worst; he will start having ideas and teases him with it forever. »

« Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. On this notice, excuse me for my sexy bad half came back.» Darcy said upon noticing Loki entering the feast hall and went toward him.

« By the way, what happened? I noticed that she was a little bit panicked when a guard said something to her and Loki who left quickly after that. » Steve said with a concerned tone.

« Don't worry, it's just Teodor wasn't in his room so the guard panicked and informed them, but Loki guessed he was in the library again like every time he disappears so he went to check on him there. » Jane said.

« Well, by the calming look on Loki's face and the guards aren't on alert so I am sure he's been there like always. It is no wonder, the little prince has a lot of curiosity and he's smart. » Sif said.

« Excuse me but who's Teodor? » Coulson said with a puzzled look.

« It seems the captain didn't give you all the details. Well, he is the youngest member of the royal family; Prince Teodor Lokison Odinson. And considering I don't have a child yet, he is also the third in line for the throne's succession. » Jane said. Upon hearing this, Coulson got frozen in his place then said:

« What? Loki and Darcy have a son too? Well, nothing will chock me from now on, that's for sure. »

«hhhh, yeah Loki procreated, when the news of the little prince's birth were announced, many people hoped that his human side will calm down his parental side and Asguard will be spared of not having a second trickster. The funny thing is that they didn't know that even Darcy has a one kind of wicked humor and likes a good prank. So you could imagine how Teo turned out or better, you should ask directly the targets of Teo's pranks, Steve and Thor.» Jane said while trying to restrain herself from laughing especially that Steve's face turned red like a tomato from embracement.

« So he is a much worse trickster than his father, God help Asguard, her future king and our dear captain here. » the agent said jokingly while Steve, well; if looks could kill; the shield agent would have fallen dead by now, but he decided to calm down because he knows that phil was only joking in general, even he himself would joke sometime how he and Thor are Teo's favorite prank targets, he loved that kid like he would do with his own. He thought about changing the topic in order not to give them new material for a new joke, so he asked Sif to dance with him,

« Would you give me the honor of having this dance with me? » Steve said whilst offering her his hand.

« Why kind sir, it would be my honor. » a smiling Sif said, then she putted her hand on his and went to dance.

In the meantime on the other side of the hall:

« Did you find him there? » a very worried Darcy said as soon as she reached her husband.

« Yes, don't worry, I told you that he would be there but you got yourself worried like always. » Loki said with an adoring smile whilst stroking his beautiful wife's cheek.

« He is my baby boy, I can't help it. »

« I know darling, I know. He is my son too but because of that also, I know that he can protect himself even at his very young age. Anyway, I let him for another half hour to read his book; I notified the guard to return him to his rooms once the 30 minutes are up. »

«He seemed so interested in that book since he held it this afternoon. »

« Well, it's a gift from the all father after all. » Loki said with an annoyed tone at the mention of the all father.

« What? »

« As you heard, it seems that Teo spends almost every afternoon with Odin in my mother's garden. »

« He never mentioned that, why didn't he tell us before? » confusion and surprise covered Darcy's face.

« I asked him the reason why he never told us. »

« And what did he say? »

« He told me that he never felt the need to tell us that because he's simply his _grandfather_ and there is nothing weird in spending time with _Grandfather_. » The trickster said with the memory of his son's face full of innocence when he told him of his usual time with Odin.

« Oh, well it's normal for him to feel like that because he doesn't know anything about you and the all father's situation. »

« Yes, I understand this now. You know, I wanted to tell him that he's not his real grandfather, but when I saw his innocence and his face's expression at the mention of his time with the all father, I couldn't say anything, I didn't have the ability to destroy all of that; the memories of his time with his grandfather; the relation that he built and has with Odin; this kind of a relation that I didn't share with my father, even though I'm still afraid that this is just a pass time for Odin. »

«What? You don't think that he would be this cruel toward a child, even though you are not related by blood but still, he adopted you and participated in your raising so Teo is still considered his grandson, right? » She couldn't imagine that the all father would do that to a child, it's true that Odin committed mistakes toward Loki during his childhood and adulthood by putting him in Thor's shadow, he made him think that he would be King someday but Teo is different, he is Loki's son but he has nothing to do with the crown so she can't fathom the idea of Odin being cruel to a child.

« Well, the all father said the same thing; that Teo is his only grandson and he's allowed to spend time with him. »

« What? When did he say that? »

« When I left the library I met him, he was also there to check on Teo. We… we had a _conversation_. » Loki said with an emphasis on the word conversation which made Darcy worried.

« Oh please tell me you didn't fight. »

« Don't worry, we didn't fight, all we did was having a civilized short conversation, I just warned him not to play this role of the loving grandfather for a short periode and then crash him like he did to me. »

« And what did he say? »

« He said that this is not a game, Teodor is his grandson and he intends to show him his care and spend as much time with him as he can. » the trickster said while directing his eyes toward the roof. Upon noticing this, Darcy putted her arms around his neck, pulled him toward her and said:

« I know you like the back of my hand, when you do that with your eyes while talking to someone means that there is something you're hiding. » Loki smiled, touched her forehead with his and said:

« Dear wife, you know me so well which…»

« Don't try to distract me, spill what you're not revealing. What happened? Did he say something that bothered you? » understanding that he can't change the topic; he putted his hand on her hips and said:

« Ahh, well, not exactly, I don't think his intention was to bother me. »

« How so? »

« What he said was kind of an apology for what he did, for not being able to show his feelings toward me and my brother and that he cares for both of us. »

« You know, I noticed how he looks at you and Thor, especially you when you call him father there is no difference in his looks when they directed at either you or Thor so I can say that maybe you should take in consideration what he told you today and that he meant all of that. »

Loki took a deep sight and said: « So what do you want me to do? »

Darcy caressed a lock of his hair and said: « I am saying that maybe it's time that give him a chance; to mend a little bit you relation and more importantly to be a grandfather to Teodor. »

« I'll think. »

« Please, for Teodor's sake. »

« I said I'll think of it. Now my lady, will you honor me by accepting to dance with me? »

« You know that I know that you are changing the subject and you should now that I'm not going to let go of this matter simply like that, now you are out of the hook for a while but we will continue our conversation later an…» Loki interrupted her by circling her waist and kissing her passionately without caring that they aren't alone, she was his wife and they have every right to show their affection toward each other whenever they liked.

After a while, he stopped the kiss, cupped her face and told her: « Woman you talk too much sometimes, I told you I'll really think of this, so will you dance with me? »

« Well my romantic husband, you know that I could never refuse to dance with you, so lead the way. »

Loki smiled at her with his famous charming smile, kissed her hand and led her to the dancing floor. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

Hello, sorry for the long wait.

this is the longest chapter i have ever written.

enjoy ;)

* * *

When he came to Asgard for the first time, he planned to stay for a while; not everybody can come to Asgard; to discover a little bit about this outstanding realm, to know about its culture because he liked his experience in Wakanda and wanted to experience that again then after he would return to earth.

He was surprised when he found that Jane Foster and her friend Darcy were there, and the former was engaged to Thor with a plan to marry very soon plus the fact that the latter is married to earth's enemy, with time he noticed that Loki had really changed to a better man; he was still sarcastic, snarky, mischievous and prankster but his core changed, from what he gathered his mother's death and Darcy's presence helped him to be a better version but there was something else that happened to him, nobody knows what is that secret but Darcy and Thor. He is happy for them.

The situation back then on the eternal realm was not quite ideal like it used to be from Thor's tales and descriptions for they had a big war called Ragnarok which almost destroyed Asgard entirely but they were saved in the last moments, they didn't waste time and things were starting to go back to its usual state and even better.

They were all so welcoming, he was so thankful that two other humans were there so he wouldn't feel out of the picture but soon he discovered that even if they weren't there, he wouldn't have felt like that for the three warriors didn't leave him alone and tried to make him participate in a lot of activities with them which made them want him to take part in their matches and battles. With time, he bonded very well with Hogun who's the voice of reason and a serious warrior and Lady Sif, it doesn't mean that he didn't befriend the other two warriors; it's quite the opposite, they were great fighters and he is proud to have known and fighted alongside them but outside of that; Fandral was a ladies' man more than Tony and Bucky back in the days; he even flirted once in a battle which almost had a catastrophic result. When Fandrel learnt that he didn't have a betrothed or a lover he tried to convince him to simply enjoy all the woman while he's single, once he discovered that he wasn't into that, he transformed into a second Natasha and began introducing to him many ladies to dance with them which was awkward because he wasn't a great dancer but thank god that Lady Sif saved him many times and even taught him dancing. Volstagg ,on the other hand, is more into food and drinks when outside the battleground and their sparring but nonetheless him and Hogun were an excellent sparring partners when it comes to hand to hand combat.

Time passing in Asgard was weird for him, he didn't feel it and when he took notice, he realized that he had been on Asgard for one year and half but when he recalled his memories; a lot of events which happened in that period, Thor and Jane got married, Darcy got pregnant which made them all especially Loki sick worried for the fetus was half human half jotun which was hard on her body but she resisted and had a beautiful baby boy, both were safe and healthy, it was no wonder he didn't notice how time passed fast.

Truth had to be told, even thought he missed earth but he enjoyed and liked Asgard, he formed quite a friendship with the warriors three who wanted him to make Asgard his home and found himself enjoying Lady Sif's company, she was quite an Informative person, she helped him a lot when it came to Asgard or any other realm's tradition and culture, she taught him how to dance, the spent a lot of time conversing and sharing information about their planets, they even had picnics, they attended feasts and formal events. In general they spent a lot of time if not all of it together which led to rumors in the royal palace and even outside it consisting of them courting. Even their friends believed that rumor, Fandral once came to him demanding why he didn't say that he was in a relationship with Lady Sif when he was introducing all those women to him because he didn't want to be in Sif's bad side and her wrath's target. He apologized and said that he should have noticed it though by himself for they were always together; he apologized again and went to his way leaving him alone in the hall stuck upon realizing that what Fandral said was true, they were always together, no wonder those people thought what they thought, even when she is in some kind of mission he misses her company but at that time he thought that what he felt was just feelings of a very good friendship, nothing else.

He told Sif his thoughts and laughed together at those rumors or that was his thoughts back then for it seemed that Sif got affected by those rumors, she started distancing herself and avoided him as much as possible. At first he thought she was busy, but then she started making excuses whenever they were close or when he started talking to her. He decided to confront her when he found her in the gardens alone which led to some real life changing discoveries.

« Lady Sif » steve said with his usual serene smile.

« Oh steve! Hello» the dark haired lady said while standing up.

« Before you try to make any excuses, I want to talk with you.» the blond said with a serious tone.

« Ah, off course, please have a seat. »

« Why are you avoiding me, did I do something that offended you in any way? »

«No, you didn't do anything and I am not avoiding you, I am just busy those days »

« Please do not take me for a fool, I can tell between being busy and avoiding someone. You even started making excuses whenever we are in proximity or when I sought your company. If my company is annoying you, you can tell me. » Cap said in a sad tone.

« Your company is a pleasure to me; never doubt this. I just… I don't know how to tell you but,…» then Steve interrupted her, he caught her arms, looked in her eyes and told her with dead serious tone « just tell me »

« I think that maybe we should have some distance in our friendship. » The dark haired lady said fast avoiding the super soldier's eyes.

« But why should we do that? There's nothing wrong in it. » a shocked Steve said.

« No, there is not but I have my reasons. »

« What reasons? »

« Personal reasons. »

«I just want a reason, this is our friendship here that is in risk, so I don't care if it is personal, tell me or I won't move from here and I won't let you leave either. » The super soldier said with persistence. He didn't care if he wasn't polite in that moment; he just wanted to save their friendship. He didn't do anything wrong so why did she want to end it?

« I… I can't… you won't like it. »

« How am I not going to like it if I don't even know the reason for goodness sake? »

« Well, I know how it will end so you don't need to know. »

« Sif, this is getting ridiculous, just speak. » Steve said while rubbing his forehead and trying to stay calm because it is becoming frustrating for him.

Sif ignored him and stayed silent avoiding his gaze.

« It's about the rumors, right? Iam sorry if they are offending you but I told you just ignore them and they will disappear or will get boring then people will start gossiping about other things when they will notice that there is nothing between us, so don't worry and …» just then Sif lost her patience and kissed him.

He got stunned and didn't know how to react. He just stood there.

« That's the reason, that's why we have to stop this friendship, I have developed feelings for you, I don't know how or when but I did. When that rumor started I really wished they were true. I wanted our friendship to evolve but then you told me that you only see me as a good friend, nothing else. I know that rumor bothered you so I decided to distance myself from you thinking that maybe my feelings would stop and my heart wouldn't get broken again. » She said then she walked away living him standing alone like a frozen statue in the hall. He didn't know what to tell her or how to feel about her revelations but one thing for sure, when she kissed him, something in him awakened, he felt a twist in his stomach, that day he didn't go to dinner, he went straight to his room.

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his head kept repeating Sif's revelations, he was really surprised, he never noticed any changes in her behavior with him. She never showed any kind of indication about her feelings before today which led him to remember the kiss, that kiss changed something in their relation, he can't say anymore friendship because friends don't kiss each other on the mouth and with that passion too, him being old fashion can be put aside because even in the new century he never saw Wanda or Natasha kiss any of their friends; except when he and Natasha were both on the run during Shield's fall but even then that was just acting and there was not any type of emotion. But truth had to be told or confessed in his case, even though the kiss didn't last for too long he felt something in his stunned position, something he didn't feel when he shared that brief kiss with Sharon, a feeling he felt just once in his life with Piggy when they kissed for the last time. That discovery didn't feel right for him, he saw her as a good friend that was all but when he thought about it; a friend doesn't miss his friend to the point of feeling sick or alone when that said friend is on a mission as an envoy.

Back then when he thought of it, at first during the beginning of their friendship, everything between them was like how it was between him and Hogun, Fandral or Volstagg but with time, things changed between the two of them especially for him, her presence in his life became something constant. When they were on the battleground, even though he knew she could take care of herself but he couldn't help getting worried about her and checking that she was standing on her feet fighting, once she got injured and he felt like something inside of him was getting ripped, like his chest was about to explode. He stayed by her side until she woke up, he never did that before with any of his friend and they were like family to him except Bucky whom he consider like his brother and he was so damn sure that his feelings for Sif weren't sister/ brother feeling but after her confessions, that kiss plus his reaction he accepted that what he had for Sif was beyond friendship.

He was sure of that so he decided to talk to her and see where that would lead. He missed his chance with his first love Piggy, he and Sharon tried to start a relationship but it didn't work; his status as a refuge wasn't an obstacle but they didn't click together, they both knew that so they agreed to stay as friends but after discovering his feelings nature toward Lady Sif, he didn't want to miss his chance and regret it later so he got up and went to her room.

He stood in front of her room, he hesitated before knocking, he got afraid of her reaction when she would see him because he knew that she felt pain after her confession, he saw it in her eyes along with a hint of rejection after he stood without a reaction when she kissed him and poured her heart's contents to him but he gathered his strength and knocked on the door, he knew back then in that moment that he had to do it right with her.

When the door got opened and saw her, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart, her eyes were full of sorrow and sadness.

«Can we… talk? » he said in a low calm tone.

« Yes, come in please. » Sif closed the door and directed him to sit on the ottoman chair. She sat in front of him and waited him to speak. He couldn't open his mouth to say anything. After several minutes he found his voice and started talking:

« I am sorry. »

« Sorry! Sorry for what? If someone has to apologize, it should be me for the way I acted earlier. » Sif said with a hint of confusion.

« That's exactly why I'm apologizing, I pushed you into reacting like that, it wasn't off course my intention but still. On the other hand, I'm slightly glad that you reacted like that or I would have maybe never discovered my true feelings and opinion on our relation. » he couldn't say friendship because it evolved to something else; he knew that he wouldn't be able to regard her as just a friend anymore.

« I know that what I did and confessed earlier made you more uncomfortable than the rumors did, so if you want to end our friendship, I understand. »

« The rumors made me uncomfortable because I thought that they were bothering you, causing you discomfort. That's why I said what I said that day, I only meant to comfort you not to cause you pain for I weren't aware of your feelings toward me. I'm sorry again for that. »

« No, it's okay. I don't and I never blamed you. Like you said you didn't realize how I feel about you, I weren't exactly clear and tried not to show it. »

« Even if you were clear, I probably wouldn't have caught it. When it comes to this kind of feelings I am blind. Hahah. You know I'm a century old even thought I spent 70 years of it in ice but I loved only once. Before the serum no girl showed any interest in me, I was scrawny and sick, it was after I was given the serum that they started noticing me but there was only one girl who was interested in pre-serum and post-serum Steve, Piggy. She knew exactly what she wanted and made it clear but I didn't notice it at first until it was late and I regretted it. I went to ice with that regret in my heart. After waking up and discovering that I really missed my chance that regret almost ate me from inside. During the whole civil war debacle, I tried to start again and have a relationship with Sharon, Piggy's great niece, she was also very obvious about wanting to date me before the CW but like always I didn't catch it, anyway we started sort of dating but it didn't work between us so we agreed to stay as friends. »

« Wow, you're really blind when it comes to this kind of feelings. »

« Yeah, that's a part of my visit to you, to apologize for making you explode and confess like that. I know that the majority of women don't like to be the first to confess their feelings whether they are from earth or not. I may be the pinnacle of physical human perfection but when it comes to heart's matters, I am not. »

« Like I said, don't blame yourself, you said that's a part of your visit, what's the other part? »

« Well, I… I want to end our friendship. »

« Oh, I … understand, I was expecting that anyway. » disappointment and despair were clear in her eyes.

« No, No, let me finish, I didn't mean it like that. I really thought about what you told me earlier in the hall, I reviewed my opinion and my own feelings in this matter, I told you minutes ago I am dense when it comes to heart's matters and thank you for making me realize my own feelings. I came to a conclusion. I want to end our friendship but not in that meaning, I want to develop it and take it to another level. I don't want us to be just friends or very good friends but… I… I want us to; if you still want it off course; to date. » he knew that his face turned red like a tomato, he waited for her reply but he got none. She was looking at him without saying a word which made him worried.

« Sif!? »

« You really mean it? Are you sure? »

« Yes, I am, they say you don't know the value of what you have until you lose it. I lost my chance with Piggy and I regretted it. Sharon and I didn't work, we were better as friends. I knew that when we first kissed; I didn't feel what I felt when I kissed Piggy but I ignored that but after a while we both knew that we are better as friends. When you kissed me earlier I was surprised, I don't deny that, I didn't notice but my head kept replying it along with other memories. I knew how I really feel about you. So I decided to come here, talk with you and ask you to allow me to court you. I don't want to miss this chance also and regret it later. » Steve said with apparent hope in his voice and eyes.

Sif didn't reply but Steve didn't rush her, he let her take her time. She got up from her seat; walked to the window and stayed there. After a few minutes; she turned around, smiled and said:

« Yes, I accept, I want to give us a chance too. »

He felt like his heart weighted like a feather because he didn't let a second chance of love go away. He smiled, went to her and hugged her.

« Thank you, thank you»

She hugged him back, they stayed like that for a while then they moved a part a little bit while still holding each other's hands.

« By the way, I want to ask you about something you mentioned earlier. » Steve said.

« What is it? »

« You said something about your heart getting broken again. You don't have to answer me now if it bothers you. »

« No, no, it's okay. It's better if everything is clear from the beginning in any relation. I used to have feelings for Thor. I knew that he saw me only as a friend, a sister in arm but I always hoped that he would someday see me as something more but that never happened. After that he met Jane, he even brought her here when the Aether was inside her. I was jealous I don't deny that but after a while especially when he declared that he was ready to leave everything in order to be with her. I accepted that he really does love her, that she's not just a fling and that I don't stand a chance so I decided to move on and let go. After a long time I met you and the rest is history.»

Steve cupped her face and smiled« then it's good that we met and fall for each other. » Sif smiled, putted her hands on his and said: « you're right, you know. After I discovered my feelings nature toward you, I discovered also that they are more intense than they were toward Thor. »

« Well, that's good to know. » Steve said. They stared at each other for a while, they started getting closer until all it was left was one tiny move. Steve stared in her eyes one more time, he didn't need any confirmation or permission. He closed the space between their lips and kissed her like he never kissed Sharon or Piggy even, he didn't know for how long they kissed but what's sure was that the kiss lasted for minutes with him being an enhanced being and Sif being an aesir. He enjoyed it like never before. At some point they had to take a breath, they separated their lips but nopt their foreheads, Steve kept cupping her face and smiling like a fool, well he wasn't the pnly one, she was smiling too.

« So now that we sorted things out, what do you say about having dinner just the two of us tomorrow? » Steve said

« Are you asking me to a date? » The dark haired beauty said while putting her hands on his shoulders.

« Yes, if you want to. »

« Well then, it would be my pleasure. »

From that day, Sif became his reason to consider Asgard his new home. The royal family welcomed him with open arms as King Odin declared him citizen of Asgard and one of her warriors. The warriors three were overjoyed with the news; Fandral even suggested changing their team's name to the warriors four.

A second chance to have what he was denied when he crashed that Hydra plane 75 years ago, inner peace that he didn't feel since waking up from the ice and learning about the 21century as well as the things that happened after waking up, those were his feelings since his relationship started with Sif as well as falling in love with each other; well her confession started everything as for him it didn't take too long to discover his heart's feeling and confessed his love a month after that fateful night.

Now, after a year of their relationship, a year full of bliss, happiness and content, he knows what are his heart's true desires and intentions toward this beautiful woman in his arms. He looked into her beautiful dark eyes and said suddenly:

« Will you marry me? » he saw the shock in her eyes, he got surprised himself too because he didn't plan to propose to her like this, he wanted to propose in a special romantic way, he already set the proposal's plan in his head as well as the date, he felt like he made a mistake proposing like this.

« I'm…» he was interrupted.

« Yes »

« What!? » he must have heard wrong.

« I said yes, I want to marry you, I want to wake up every morning beside you, spending my life and growing old with you by my side and having a family with you. » Sif said, and then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He stood frozen for a few seconds processing her answer, then he smiled his big smile and hugged her back while kissing her neck.

« You made me the happiest man in the universe, thank you, thank you. » it seems that fate is in side this time and he will finally have what he dreamed of and wanted from a long time.

* * *

don't forget to leave a comment, :)


End file.
